into the game they go
by shonafla
Summary: its like the video game episode except worse


_**INTO THE GAME, THEY GO**_

** The Knight Ladimer road to the village as fast as he could. His faithful horse, Dust, moving like dust in a sandstorm. They made it to the cottage in time and the ring was still there. Thunder clapped as he touched the ring. "My life will never be the same" said the knight as the storm grew closer. **

** "Pete" Myka called, "come down here, it's time for work and we just got a ping". "One more minute, Myka" Pete said. "Just let me finish, I will not let Claudia beat my high score". "No Pete" Myka said, "get down here, it's time for work". Reluctantly, Pete got up and went downstairs. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black coat, black pants, and black shoes. He walked into the briefing room where Myka, Pete's partner, Artie, Pete's boss and Mrs. Frederick (Pete likes to call her the beehive lady) were waiting for him. They all work at Warehouse 13 and their job is to find artifacts with supernatural powers.**

** "Today, we got a ping about the hat of Hiroshi Yaumauchi (the guy who invented Nintendo 64) and anyone who wears it goes into a virtual reality, and when people play there video games, their consiencousness goes into the game" said Artie. "We are sending you into one of Pete's games, now remember you can get mentally hurt so ovoid combat. Pete set up a game and teach Myka the rules. I will stay with you to make sure nothing go's wrong." Pete takes Myka up to his room with Miss Frederick following. Pete chose a game called **_**KNIGHTS LAST BREATE**_**. The story is about a knight and a pesent girl. They have to defeat the king Sarack. Where Pete left off they were traveling the bandites rout. **

**There was a flash of light on the TV. Pete was now dressed in a suite of armor and Myka had a worn, torn, and patched dress with a hooded cloak. Pete also had a sword and Myka had a bow and arrows. They are riding towards the town, (on dust Pete's brown horse and a stolen horse) when they are attack by bandits. The one who look like their leader said "You should get home soon your wife will be worried" he and his gang cackled. "What did you do with her" said Pete. "Nothing "said the man with a incent look."Who are you" said Myka. Now he turned his attention to Myka" well allow me to introduce myself I am Robin Denoir at your service and who are you". "This is Myka" Pete said. Pete gave Myka a node and they rode as fast as they could to the town.**

**When they go to Pete's home they ran inside only to find his wife dead lying motionless on the floor. Pete walk to a cubered and tried to grab a ring. Then with aloud clap of thunder a storm appeared on the horizon." what was that" said Myka. "  
It's a magic ring" replied Pete. I the ring had an onyxes stone and a silver snake was raped arowned it. Myka walk to Pete and put the ring on before he could stop her. Nothing happened, nothing. Pete just stared and then she said they should go. They rode through the village towards the castle. "So what's the plain" Myka asked Pete who replied " where going to sneak in through the slave barects and-"but he was cut off. "Or we could put you in that coffin use that old wagon and do what they're doing." she said pointing towards the gate."Oh". Myka expaned the plan so they went to work. **

**Once they were in the castle they went to the king's chambers. As they turned the corner she pulled Pete back behind the wall. Robin and hi gang were guarding the kings chambers. Myka took out her bow and told Pete to stay hidden. She came from around the corner and shot all of Robin's gang. Myka told Pete to come out and they went into the king's chambers. King Sarak was sitting in a chair wearing the hat and spoke in a raspy voice "Give me the ring". Pete replied "why do you need it". "To leave this place the ring touches the hat and I can leave" the sickly looking king sed. "Myka come here and touch his hat" Pete said will walking to the king and putting his hand on the hat. "Ok if you say so" she said following Pete. **

**They were back in Pete's room with the hat." well done "Miss Frederick said holding the hat. She took the man down stairs to talk to Arty. Myka said "you know what". "What" Pete said? "I really hate video games" they both burst out laughing. They got up and whent down stairs. "I'm hungry" Pete said. "You're always hungry" Mica said then they started to laugh again.**

**JORDAN CLARK**


End file.
